The present invention relates to facsimile apparatus and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus suitable for obtaining monitor copies of image information transmitted.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, in order to know, before transmission, in what state the image information to be transmitted will be received on the receiving side, or in order to keep a record on the transmission side of the image information transmitted, the image information for transmission is taken out from an image information output apparatus on the transmission side, such as a read apparatus or an image information storage apparatus in which the image information has been stored, before the image information is transmitted, so that the image information is recorded on record sheets in the form of monitor copies on the transmission side.
For instance, when the original document is a diazo blue copy or a photograph and it is desired to know beforehand in what state the image information appearing on the original document will be received by a facsimile apparatus on the reception side, the image quality of the image information that will be received by the facsimile apparatus on the reception side is checked, using a monitor copy. When the image quality, such as image contrast, is no good, the threshold level at the time of binary conversion of the image information is adjusted so as to improve the image quality.
Further, monitor copies can be used as a record of documents sent.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, in order to obtain such monitor copies, the image information to be transmitted is input to a record apparatus on the transmission side and monitor copies of the same size as that of the original documents are made as described above.
Therefore, the conventional facsimile apparatus has a shortcoming in that it requires a large volume of record sheets for making such monitor copies. Further, since the monitor copies are of the same size as that of the original documents, much space is required for storing the monitor copies. Further, in the conventional monitor copies, only the image information appearing on original documents is recorded, usually without transmission date and address, and therefore the monitor copies are not always convenient for filing or later review.